Test of Time
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: Reaver is known to be a despicable man, no wonder it is a surprise to see him be good- with anything! How is he going to affect Albion with the sweet, new Queen following as his permanent companion?
1. A political proposal

Hello there, lovelies. New plot, new story, new franchise. FABLE! Whoop. My love for Reaver is more tame than Benjamina. **Sadly, I do not own Fable, because I obviously would force him to be married to the Princess.**

* * *

Page and Albion's newest queen stood as their conversation was intruded. Queen Victoria stood and straightened her attire before addressing her servant.

"Yes Ian?"

"Your Majesty, you have a guest, he said there was no time for formalities, it is of utmost importance."

"Alright," she sighed, "Let him in."

Ian quickly bowed and scurried out to open the door for the impatient guest. There was a discussion in the hall before the clicking of heels approached Logan's old war room.

Page crossed her arms, "Must be a noble jerk, if they think they're too important to wait."

Victoria smirked, before handing Page another cup of wine. "So many have come to speak to me, but I will admit this is the first time one had the _audacity_ to just barge right in on a-"

Page was choking on her beverage and nodded in the direction of the door. Victoria turned and Reaver stood there leaning on his jeweled cane.

He tipped his hat at the women before walking past and making himself comfortable in a chair, "Ah yes, my dear queen, I suppose there is a first for everything."

The women exchanged glances, "Reaver, what do you want?"

"A chalice of wine would suffice."

With an eye roll, the queen serviced him a drink, "Thank you, my dear."

Page stood in front of him, "What exactly did _you_ need that is so _urgent?"_

"Pardon me _Page,_ but I am here for _Victoria_, the queen." he generously sipped his wine.

Victoria was a bit tense at the way he said her name, she leaned against her map of Albion. "What did you want Reaver?"

With no response she turned to face him, he set his chalice down and cornered her against the table.

"I came here with a proposal." His amber eyes were boring fiercely into her brown ones.

Page scoffed, "A proposal? What kind? One where you stop being an arrogant arse?"

"One of marriage, actually." he slowly lowered himself to one knee, and procured a simple wedding band. He didn't even smirk at her, keeping a serious composure.

"Reaver this is so sudden!"

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?! Victoria you know you can't marry this scoundrel!"

Page wrenched Reaver by his collar, which he responded with by pressing his Dragonstomper under her chin.

"What's your angle? There's no way this isn't to steal power! You must want to control the kingdom, well she's not going to let you, I can guarantee that!"

Reaver shoved her away, and kept his gun aimed, "I'm sure our lovely queen can speak for herself. A simple yes or no will do, as with all other marriage proposals."

"You are a promiscuous and foul man, Skorm's son himself, and you mean to tell us that you are ready to settle down and tie the knot?" Page laughed.

Reaver reached for another cup of wine, "Well I am sure the ruler can decide what she deems fit."

They turned to the queen, who huffed a sigh.

"As flattering as it is of you to propose, I have qualms about it...'It' being marriage," they continued to blink at her and she groaned, "Okay, this is really sudden, I mean you've tried to kill me _and_ sleep with me. Suddenly everything is fine and you want to _marry_ me? Also my people hate you because you're an oppressor, and I certainly don't want to share my future husband with other…partners of his."

Reaver nodded, and holstered his weapon, taking Victoria's hand he kissed her knuckles. Page gagged, never one to hide her disgust.

"_Mon chere_, I am sure you see a politically beneficial side to this marriage. You will have a share of my wealth, which I begrudgingly will allow you to use for the _common rabble-_"

"Oh how _romantic_!"

"Page, shh!"

"As for your fear of infidelity, I can assure you I will not stray as long as you consistently sate my needs…and I must say, I do have quite the appetite," he made no attempt to hide his eyes roaming her slim figure.

Page rolled her eyes, "Pervert."

"I'm sorry, don't you have some sewer to be hanging about in?" Reaver sneered, before turning back to the queen.

"What is the real purpose of your urgent visit?"

Reaver slipped his hands away and looked at the map, "I am leaving town for an undetermined amount of time, and I wanted to be sure my industry would be kept in safe hands."

Victoria made a face at Page, who shrugged, "Well that was surprisingly honest."

"Well serious matters require honesty and trust," his gaze locked with the Victoria, "Trust is the hardest currency to come by, but I understand your hesitation. I see this as a beneficial business transaction, so I intend to stay true to my word."

"This marriage is merely to babysit your company?"

Reaver smirked, "With sexual benefits."

Page prodded him with her finger, "You do realize, she will make changes to your abuse of power? She is going to help those poor people you call "workers." Right, Victoria?"

The queen nodded, "I've been trying to compromise with him for weeks-"

"Compromise! There should be no compromise with this pain in my arse!"

"Page, do take a seat, you are turning a nasty shade of red." Reaver laughed behind his chalice.

"If you want me to agree to this, I need to know where you are going."

Reaver looked her over, and Victoria crossed her arms. Page glared at the two, perplexed her friend would even consider his proposal.

"I have been summoned," he seated himself, "by Theresa."

"Theresa? Who even is that?" Page looked at the queen.

"Just our lovely ruler's great aunt and a cryptic blind seer." Reaver smirked before leaning back into his chair.

Victoria and Page exclaimed in unison, "Great aunt?!"

"I didn't know she was related to me, she's...well, not from _this _time!"

"Well, I happen to do plenty of research on who I work with, and I can assure your relations. She requires my assistance so it would seem. But! That is not the matter at hand," he returned to one knee, "Please, your Majesty, will you marry me?"

Victoria spared a glance at Page, who seemed to still be working through Theresa's identity. "Yes, Reaver. I will."

"Splendid! Certainly we should celebrate with some engagement sex?" he leaned in close to her cheek, gently kissing it, before she shoved him back a few inches.

"Erm, no. Save that for the honeymoon, please."

"Page, it would appear we have a virtuous and virginal queen!" he grinned.

"So it would seem." Page pulled Victoria close, "What about Logan?"

"Logan already knows. I talked to him prior to this encounter," the women exchanged a look, "I'll visit again to discuss ceremonial plans," Reaver grabbed his cane and walked to the exit, "Seeing as this business exchange is over, I shall take my leave. Tatty bye."

When the clicking of his heels faded down the corridors, Page face palmed, "I hope you didn't just hand over the keys to the kingdom."

"No, I swear I haven't."

* * *

"So, you actually managed to get my sister to accept?" Logan arched a brow.

Reaver smirked, "Yes, yes. She has agreed to _babysit_ my industry."

The former king sat down and scoffed, "You do realize that once she finds out where you're going, she'll demand to join you. That leaves me the duty of watching everything."

"Yes, well I figured I'd be telling you the business of things either way."

* * *

**A/N: **What even? The idea of writing a sexy Reaver/Queen fic has been bugging me since I played the third Fable game. This idea was prodding at my brain when I played Fable Anniversary...so here we go.


	2. Meet the crew

**Sadly, I do not own Fable, if I did it is pretty obvious I would force Reaver to marry the Princess.**

* * *

On a peaceful morning in the castle, an ear splitting screech echoed.

"_He postponed the wedding!"_

Logan winced, and rubbed his temples, "I am merely the messenger. Don't damage my ears, take it up with your fiancé ."

Victoria crumpled the letter, "That pigheaded, sallow-faced jackanapes! Look at the ring," she shoved her hand in her brother's face, "I'm not one who is super materialistic, but this is kind of sad considering he is the richest man alive."

Logan inspected the wedding band, and shrugged, "It's simple. What of it?"

"Isn't he always about the extravagance? Why isn't the ring, I don't know, Reaver-esque?"

"He could have acquired that in past travels."

"_You_ say acquire, _I_ say steal."

"Just vent Victoria, stop bad mouthing him."

Victoria paced her old bedroom, sitting on the bed before jumping up in anger. Energy rolled off her in waves, "I have been paraded around, people have been touching me everywhere in preparation. That was just my gown, too! I had to talk to all of my friends about the proposal, and everyone has been annoyed. I have to go and speak with the people today, and he hasn't come to support me in any which way. I am _tired_, he's supposed to be my back up."

The queen sighed and sagged her shoulders, she was handed a glass of wine which she eagerly accepted. She nearly spat it out when she realized Logan didn't give it to her. Victoria spun around to stare at her betrothed's chest.

"Hello, love. There appears to be a crowd waiting outside the gates," he offered an arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes," she took in his attire, which wasn't his typical white trench coat. Upon further inspection; he wore a grey overcoat, black pants and boots, with a simple white shirt secured with a tie. "Wait- Logan! Do I need to change?" she looked at her queenly outfit, "I feel a bit over dressed."

Logan rolled his eyes, but Reaver spoke up, "I would suggest you change, if you plan on bidding me farewell."

Victoria scrunched her brow, and quickly teleported to the Sanctuary. She ran to her favorite clothes on a separate rack. She fetched her simple princess top, mercenary pants and boots she stole from Logan's spare prince clothes. Hastily pulling the new wardrobe on, Jasper cleared his throat.

"Your majesty seems to be in a hurry, do you require assistance?"

She stepped out from behind the changing wall, "I think I've got it."

Jasper shook his head and moved to fix the buttons. "You really should double check. There. You're all set."

"Thank you Jasper!" she disappeared as quickly as she arrived.

Once back in the company of her brother and betrothed, she grabbed Reaver and pulled him out the castle doors to Bowerstone.

* * *

"Greetings, people of Albion!" there were cheers in the crowd for the beloved queen.

"I have come before you to day to clear up the rumors," she watched their bored eyes stare at them judgmentally, "I _am_ engaged to Reaver, head of Reaver Industries."

Everyone groaned in disapproval, there were outcries in the sea of people.

"You're too good for 'im!"

"He's a good-for-nothing businessman!"

"That greedy bastard?! You deserve better."

Benjamina's voice stood out rather obviously, "He's too hot for a good girl to handle, to be honest."

Reaver listened with a smirk, "They are all very valid points, my dear queen." he pulled out his Dragonstomper, and pretended to aim at the crowd, "Perhaps, I should resolve the situation?"

Victoria nearly jumped, she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it down, "Put that away, no more shooting my people!"

Reaver sighed, holstering his weapon, "As you wish."

There was an audible sigh of relief in the crowd, before mutterings continued.

"Maybe if she can control him it will be alright."

"A whipped Reaver? Well, I can't say no to that!"

"I'd feel a lot safer if he didn't have a blasted gun everywhere he goes."

"At least he listened to her the first time."

Reaver smirked at his bride-to-be, her back straightened as the burden was lifted. He pulled her against him, and quickly kissed her- to his surprise she kissed him back. The crowd was in uproar, Reaver dipped her low and deepened the kiss. Her hands were clutching his shoulder and tugging his hair.

He pulled her up and ended the kiss, she quickly fixed herself as she turned to her people. The crowd continued to make their own judgments and Reaver turned on his heel to the docks. The Queen hastily followed his swift exit, "Weren't we supposed to say something else?" He rolled his eyes, "Hardly."

He ripped away his tie and tossed it to her, "There's not a damn thing those filthy mongrels can do about it. The paperwork is said and done the ceremony is planned, too much time, effort and monetary resources have been spent for this event. I will not have those twats disturb my business. As soon as you buy them trinkets and do tasks for them, I'm sure they will come to love you once more."

She nearly tackled him when he would not slow down, "What about that kiss?"

"Oh that? Well, I just happened to be admiring your beauty that I kissed you," he turned and pulled her close again, "rather _passionately_."

Her eyes widened as he subtly rubbed his hips against her. She gasped, "Reaver! We are in public!"

He let out a snort, "Come now love, you mean you didn't do _anything_ with your former paramour, Elliot?"

The queen's anger flared a bit, and she quickly shoved Reaver, "If you are going to be my husband, let's clear this up right now. You are not to bring up Elliot for any comparison."

Reaver raised a brow, he reached out to hold her, "My queen, I was merely jest-"

She tried to push him away, but started to cry, "Jest or no jest! I do not want his name to slip from your tongue, you're a cruel and vile creature. Elliot was more of a man than you!"

Her small fists slammed against his firm chest repeatedly, before she eventually crumpled into his arms. He guided her into a secluded building, so her subjects wouldn't judge her outburst.

Reaver had mastered keeping his thoughts to himself, and was very proud of the fact that he didn't say Elliot was a sissy at best. In fact, he was quite sure Elliot had been friend zoned by the queen, and was also a bit borderline with his sexuality.

Though, he had witnessed, on occasion, Elliot in the tavern in the industrial sector. He seemed to be chatting it up with a common woman. This was information he would keep to himself, unless his soon-to-be wife would inquire. He continued to soothe her until she finally regained her composure.

Victoria opened the creaky door, head held high. They were close to the docks now, but she turned to Reaver.

"He was not a paramour. He was just a friend, my closest friend."

Reaver walked past her completely ignoring her statement, though it confirmed his suspicions of her friend zone. He walked down the longest dock, the queen was frustrated not to elicit a response from Reaver after scolding him. She roughly grabbed his arm, "Did you hear me?"

He tilted his head, "Of course." he brushed her hand away and walked to the edge of the dock. An old fashioned ship was anchored, a plank was set out as he neared the vessel. Victoria jogged to catch up with Reaver.

He took a step on the plank, "Well, love, I must depart. 'Tis a shame, I didn't intend to leave on a sour note."

"Who said we were done talking? We are not- hey!" she tugged on his torso, to no avail, he continued to trudge up the plank.

He pulled her upright once they reached the deck, "This is your stop, tatty bye now."

"But I want this discussion resolved."

Reaver quickly turned her around to exit, "Yes well, I understood your outburst, so do excuse yourself."

Victoria quickly ducked under his arm and walked toward the mast, "You still didn't tell me _where_ you are going. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Reaver muttered curses, "I am going to visit some old acquaintances."

"_Where?_" she persisted.

"Samarkand." he stood resolute, and mildly irritated.

Victoria's eyes widened, "_Samarkand?!_ Oh- you mean where Father's friend Garth is from? You have to take me with. I need to go."

Reaver wiped his face in frustration, "Are you bloody serious? Logan was right."

"I would like to see this neighboring country, and possibly meet this Garth character."

Reaver sighed, "I wouldn't get your hopes up-"

"So, that means I can come right?!" she quickly ran and squeezed his torso, "This is so exciting!"

Their embrace was interrupted by a dark group of cackles. Victoria opened her eyes, and was terrified to be surrounded by ghostly people. Her instinct was to cut open hollow men, but these ghosts seemed rather aware of what was happening. Reaver pressed a large hand against the small of her back.

"Dread," he called out. A skeletal figure appeared, the queen started to shrink back against Reaver. _What are these things? They're not even attacking me or anything!_

"Oh look, our illustrious cap'n," the figure cocked his skull at the queen, "What 'ave we 'ere?"

"A guest." Reaver spoke sternly.

A ghostly sailor piped up, "Looks like the captain's defensive of the beaut."

"Yeah, cap'n. What's she to you, anyway?"

Reaver scratched his head with the tip of his Dragonstomper, "Hmm, oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that she is my fiancée, and I would rather not have you filthy pirates torturing her."

If they had flesh their jaws would be gaping rather than sagging on thin tendrils of remaining muscle. The one called Dread stepped forward, "Oh, so our young captain is getting married, is he?"

Reaver squinted at the skeleton, he spoke in a warning tone, "Back off Dread, you were dethroned once."

Dread turned to the crew, "Welcome the lass aboard, men. If she can tolerate our captain enough with marriage, by all means, she is a guest of honor on our vessel."

There was a collection of "ayes" and cheering, before Reaver started barking orders to set sail for Fairwinds.

He offered his arm to the ill prepared queen, "Shall I give you a tour?"

Victoria glanced at the ghostly crew, "Erm, no I think I'd like to lay down for a while."

He shrugged and escorted her to the Captain's quarters, "I apologize in advance, love, but you will have to share these quarters with me. Seeing as we are the only living passengers aboard. Well, that and the crew quarters are filthy."

Victoria removed her boots and quickly made herself comfortable on the large bed. Reaver watched with amusement, as he settled himself in the armchair, removing his own boots. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle rocking of the waves.

Victoria waited until Reaver appeared asleep before jumping up to explore the room. She searched under the pillow and discovered an outdated tattoo design. She searched the bedside tables, finding a condom in each and a dog training book. She made her way around the small bookcases, finding useless books some severely outdated making use of archery. The queen soon set her sights on the chest next the desk Reaver was sitting behind. She stealthily crept towards it and reached out to open it.

She was startled by Reaver heavily resting his feet on top of it, "My, my. An inquisitive bride, are you not?"

"I am a curious creature." she stood, "What of it?"

He lazily looked up at her and smiled, "Come sit with me,"

Victoria scrunched her nose, "I am not sitting on you."

"Is it a crime to get to know you a bit better than a rebellious vixen, and usurper?"

She sighed and sat on the desk, "Only if you answer my questions, as well."

He pondered her request for a moment, "No promises,"

* * *

There was something calming about the smell of the sea, the rocking of waves, and a beautiful woman curled up under his chin. Victoria seemed to feel right at home cuddling herself up against him, almost as if he was her personal teddy bear. He shook his head at the thought, and stared out the moonlit window. They could sail nonstop, with a crew like his. He had calculated an arrival time to port being sometime in the early afternoon.

Reaver spared a moment to reflect on the ruler of Albion. She seemed rather fearful in certain situations, almost as if afraid of making the wrong decision. Her friends made her afraid of him and mistrust him. Though, it appeared without inhibitions she naturally trusted him, consistently clinging to him. Perhaps she wanted to trust him?

He rested his eyes once more, his focus on the patterns of the waves.

* * *

Victoria woke up to the violent crashing of waves against the hull, and Reaver spouting curses and orders. She jumped up and immediately clutched her pounding head. She couldn't entirely remember much from the previous night, but she could tell it was midday by this point. As she reached the door, she realized she was not wearing her shirt. It certainly was not cut for her body.

_Oh bloody hell. This is what you get Victoria for finding the wine in the chest. You get drunk and screw Reaver. Wait..did I screw Reaver?_

She tugged on her boots and ran up to the deck, there were no stormy grey skies, just strong blowing winds. She kept a strong grip on the railing and watched Reaver march about the deck, more so his toned, muscular back.

_Wonder where he got those scars…_

The queen shook her head and grabbed her fiancé's arm, he smirked at her, "I always knew it was bad luck to have a woman aboard."

She frowned, and tugged on the edge of his shirt, "Did we…?"

He raised a brow, his hair ruffled by a gust of wind, "'Did we' what?"

Victoria tugged on the shirt, and softly prodded his abdominals, "You know…"

Reaver raised a hand to his ear, leaning in, "'You know' what? Do speak up, love, I cannot hear you."

She finally tried shouting over the wind, "Did we have sex?!"

Just as her luck would have it, the wind had quieted for that moment. All the king's horses and all the king's men seemed to hear it. She winced out of embarrassment, all of Reaver's crew looked at the two of them and started to laugh. Reaver himself laughed mirthfully, "No no, my dear, nothing conspired between us," he proceeded to parade around the deck, further embarrassing her.

"In fact, you managed to get drunk off the last wine provisions I had stored away. A few moments later you managed to strip me of my shirt, and decided to wear it over your own. I believe you said you were practicing being a pirate. Then begging me to quote unquote; "cuddle" you. It took a bit but you finally fell asleep, so soundly that I could have stepped on every creaky board and not rouse you at all."

The queen's head was swimming but felt as though something witty or flirtatious would be the only way to recover. Quickly gathering her thoughts, she sauntered to him, her full hips swaying. She softly pressed her hand against his chest and slowly trailed it lower, "All an elaborate ruse to have you half-naked in bed."

She winked and turned on heel, as he called out to her, "There are other ways to get me in that state, love."

As she returned to the cabin, she was surrounded by the hollering from the ghost crew, and the wind haphazardly whipping her hair around.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey hey hey! I forgot to put this message in the first chapter; I wanted to keep the princess/hero unpersonalized with my character name, so I decided to use a kind of generically royal name like Victoria. In honor of my maternal grandmother who I never got to know. Ah well, I hope this story has sex.


End file.
